


Distrazioni [1912]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Newt Scamander is Not Innocent, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Public Masturbation, Puppy Love, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Masturbation, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love, Young Newt Scamander
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Dopo quello che è successo nel Salotto della Sirena, Newt non riesce più a seguire l’ora di Trasfigurazioni senza distrarsi...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Series: Magical Husbands AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Distrazioni [1912]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)
> 
> Segue gli eventi di ["Né un trofeo, né un gioco"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738120).

_[Deathly Hallows, 1912]_

Dopo quello che è successo nello Studio della Sirena, al quarto piano, Newt non riesce più a seguire l’ora di Trasfigurazioni senza distrarsi ( _quella di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure sì, ma solo perché Grindelwald continua a intimidirlo moltissimo_ ).

Lui davvero, _vorrebbe_ impegnarsi ed essere diligente. Mostrare a Dumbledore che le sue lezioni gli piacciono. E gli piacciono, _sul serio_! Per esempio, trova l’incantesimo per rendere qualcosa di piccolo all’esterno spazioso all’interno davvero affascinante e utile… ma è così _difficile_ restare concentrato. Ogni volta che ( _Albus_ ) il professore si volta, sorride, guarda verso di lui… è come se la sua testa, d’improvviso, si vuotasse. E l’unica cosa che vede _davvero_ è il viso di ( _Albus)_ Dumbledore mentre… ( _viene sotto la sua mano_ ). L’unica cosa che sente, è il modo in cui chiama il suo nome.

Rabbrividisce un poco e strizza gli occhi in modo colpevole.

L'uomo alla cattedra pare notare la sua smorfia e fa una brevissima pausa durante la spiegazione. _Per tutti grifoni, no_. Newt incassa la testa tra le spalle.

Dentro i pantaloni, la sua cosa _lunga e dura_ gli dà il tormento. Glielo dà sul serio. In maniera imbarazzante e quasi continua. Non credeva potesse diventare un tale problema. Adesso, la mattina lui _si_ … ma non gli basta. Non gli basta più. Perché non è mai come quando era con ( _Albus_ ) il professore. La sensazione della sua coscia muscolosa tra le gambe, il suo profumo, _il movimento ritmico del corpo di Grindelwald alle sue spalle_ …

Inspira l’aria nei polmoni in modo un po’ troppo rumoroso e si strofina una mano sulla faccia. Dumbledore intercetta il suo sguardo per la seconda volta, e inarca entrambe le sopracciglia. Newt risponde alla sua occhiata lievemente interrogativa scuotendo nervosamente la testa. E poi arrossisce sotto la cortina di capelli castani.

_Sta per diventare matto_. Pensava che essere innamorati fosse complicato, ma essere innamorati _e ricambiati_ è anche peggio.

Quando la campanella suona e Dumbledore li congeda, Newt emette un piccolo lamento a bassa voce. È difficile stare in classe con il professore, ma è anche difficile dover stare lontano da lui per ore. _Giorni_. Se si fosse innamorato di un altro studente, potrebbe vederlo quando vuole…

Resta a cincischiare il più possibile con le sue pergamene e le sue penne, finché l’aula non rimane quasi vuota. Allora si alza e si avvia un po’ ingobbito verso la porta, dove l’insegnante lo attende.

“Tutto bene, Newt?” Gli chiede l’uomo, inclinando un poco la testa di lato. _Oh, non si pente affatto di essersi innamorato di Dumbledore_. È così… _bello_ , pensa Newt. Quegli occhi azzurri, quel naso perfetto, la fossetta sul labbro inferiore. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma le parole gli si ingarbugliano sulla lingua. Così si limita ad aprire la bocca, richiuderla e annuire. E a premersi i libri contro l’inguine. “Qual è la tua prossima lezione?” Domanda il professore, dopo qualche secondo di fitto silenzio.

“… I-incantesimi,” riesce a replicare lui.

“Ah, bene.” Risponde l’altro. “La professoressa Chudov è sempre un po’ in ritardo. E io ho un’ora libera adesso.” Rivolge un rapido cenno alla porta e, quando quella si chiude con uno scatto secco, Newt avverte come una piccola scossa alla bocca dello stomaco. Lascia cadere libri e pergamene e fa un passo avanti. Si solleva in punta di piedi e gli preme le labbra sulle labbra, senza sapere bene dove mettere le mani. Gli piace che Dumbledore chiuda gli occhi ogni volta che lo bacia. Gli piace il modo in cui inclina la testa e va incontro alle sue labbra. Adora la sua espressione quasi sognante quando lo fa. Come se _baciare lui_ gli piacesse da morire. Ama il modo in cui intervalla appassionati baci sulla sua bocca ad altri, piccoli e leggeri, su naso, palpebre e guance. Gli _piace sì_ , anche se Newt vorrebbe continuare a sentire il suo sapore in bocca e il suo calore sulle labbra, ancora e ancora. Gli sembra di essere diventato un _ingordo._

“Professore…” Pigola, afferrandosi ai risvolti della sua giacca. Vuole… _essere toccato_. Come nello studio. Lo vuole _subito_ e _tanto_. Crede che esploderà se ( _Albus_ ) non lo tocca. L’uomo lo circonda con le braccia in un gesto delicato, e Newt si schiaccia subito contro di lui, premendogli l’erezione contro la coscia. Si tira indietro quasi all’istante ( _sarà stato troppo sfacciato?_ ). Si limita a un piccolo suono colmo di bisogno, rivolgendo un rapido e significativo sguardo verso il basso e poi rialza subito la testa, quasi si fosse pentito di aver osato tanto. Non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che sia eccitato. Ma è giusto desiderare così tanto qualcosa di più dei baci? Volere che il suo insegnante lo…? Dovrebbe…?

“Newt,” sussurra l’uomo. C’è l’ombra di un piccolo sorriso nella sua voce. Le sue dita sfiorano il primo bottone della sua patta.

E Newt dimentica ogni dubbio e perde ogni genere di controllo. _Sì, sì, sì, vuole quello_. La sua mente si spegne del tutto. Va incontro alla mano di Dumbledore con un guizzo dei fianchi. Stringe le braccia attorno al collo dell’uomo _–_ spalle ampie, mascella squadrata e liscia – e lascia che le dita grandi di _Albus_ gli sbottonano i pantaloni dell’uniforme, trovino il suo sesso e inizino a massaggiarlo delicatamente, aggiungendo una piccola torsione alla fine di ogni movimento.

_OH._

Ha come l'impressione si sciogliersi. Se ne resta in piedi contro di lui, a tremare e gemere piano.

Anche l'aula si scioglie. Rimangono solo la sensazione della bocca di Dumbledore sulla sua, dei suoi sospiri sul suo viso e della sua presa calda attorno alla sua asta. _Sì, sì, sì. Vuole quello._ E _tanto_ di più. Vuole sentirlo sulla pelle quell’uomo così bello. Vuole i suoi baci e le sue carezze. Stare da solo in una stanza con lui e… Affonda, affonda, _affonda_. Finché, con un ultimo scatto secco, gorgoglia e viene nel pugno saldo e gentile del professore.

“Mi dispiace di averti trascurato un po' in questi ultimi giorni.” Gli mormora l’uomo, carezzandogli il labbro inferiore con la punta delle dita. "Ho tanta voglia di passare del tempo solo con te." Lo rimira con un’espressione difficile da definire. Così _bruciante_. L’idea che _Albus_ possa guardarlo a quel modo, gli dà quasi il capogiro.

Newt rabbrividisce e fa lentamente di sì con la testa. Ha bisogno di stare con lui. _Così_. Ancora. _Ancora_. Non vede l’ora.

Dumbledore piega la testa verso il basso e sussurra. “ _Tergeo_.” Qualche istante dopo, Newt è pulito e in ordine, di nuovo dentro la propria biancheria. Non riesce però a staccare le braccia dal collo del professore. Se lo facesse, ha l’impressione che si ritroverebbe a terra, sotto forma di impacciato e ribollente ammasso gelatinoso. “Ecco, sei pronto per la prossima lezione.” Lo incoraggia il professore in tono premuroso, deponendogli un ultimo leggero bacio sulla bocca. _Troppo_ leggero. Newt cerca di inseguire le sue labbra, ma l’uomo si tira indietro, rivolgendogli una blanda occhiata ammonitrice. “Stasera, dopo cena. Fino ad allora, ti aspettano la lezione di Incantesimi e tutte le ore successive.” Morbido, ma inflessibile.

Con un sospiro riluttante, Newt gli lascia scivolare le dita lungo i risvolti della giacca e poi fa ricadere le braccia. Se pensava che farsi toccare da Albus in classe avrebbe risolto i suoi problemi di concentrazione, si sbagliava di _grosso_ … 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
